


Guessing Games

by writer171105



Series: Dick Grayson Oneshots [4]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Identity Reveal, Robin and his butchering of the English language, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer171105/pseuds/writer171105
Summary: “I’ll give you a week,” Robin tells them, smirking, “and three clues. If you haven’t worked it out by then, you’ll never know.”Or in which Robin makes finding out his identity a guessing game for the team.*I own nothing but the plot! *
Relationships: Dick Grayson & The Team (Young Justice)
Series: Dick Grayson Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197284
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Guessing Games

The team, excluding Robin, were all lounging in the living room when the zeta beams announced the arrival of their missing teammate. Robin came bounding in, practically bouncing up and down in excitement.

“Guys! ” he shouted, gaining everyone’s attention, “Guess what?”  
“What?” Artemis asked, uninterested.  
“Batman’s finally letting me tell you my identity!”  
“Really?” Wally exclaimed. He had always been the one most eager to know Robin’s identity.  
“Yeah,” Robin replied, grinning.  
“Well then?”  
“I’ll give you a week,” Robin tells them, smirking, “and three clues. If you haven’t worked it out by then, you’ll never know.”  
“What?!” Wally cried.  
“Ooh,” M’gaan smiled, “a guessing game!”  
“What are the clues?” Artemis asked. She had always liked solving mysteries.  
“Well,” Robin replied, “I was thinking that you guys could ask 3 questions to which I’ll give the answers, without revealing my identity outright.”  
“Alright,’ Kaldur agreed, thinking it would be a good training exercise, and also an opportunity to learn more about their youngest member.

“I’ve got the first question,” Artemis announced, “If you were to take off your mask, would we recognise you?”  
“What do you mean?” Robin asked  
“Well, as a civilian, are you, like, a celebrity?”  
Robin pondered the question for a while before answering, “Yes, I would suppose so. I mean, you have actually watched me on TV a couple of times.”  
“Really?” M’gaan squealed, “That’s so cool!”

“I’m asking the next question!” Wally said, abruptly, “What does your name start with?”  
“ ‘D’,” Robin replied, promptly, “but I’m not saying that’s my given name.”  
“What other names can you have?” Superboy asked.  
“Nicknames,” Robin smirked

“And now I shall ask the last question,” Kaldur said, “Which school do you attend?”  
Robin glanced at Artemis before replying, “Gotham Academy.”  
Artemis stared at the boy-wonder in incredulity  
“Seriously?”  
“Yep,” Robin responded, “I pass you in the corridors all the time. We’ve even had full conversations.”  
“How did I not recognise you?”  
Robin grinned, “I believe it’s called the ‘Superman Effect’. People just don’t notice what’s right in front of them.”

Over the next few days, the team put together the things they already knew about Robin with the three clues he had recently given them in an effort to discover his ‘oh-so-secret’ identity. 6 days later, and they still had not figured it out. They had given multiple suggestions to the Boy-Wonder, but the answer had always been “Nope.”

After a week had gone by, the team, excluding Robin again, were seated in the living room, waiting for Robin to arrive so they could tell him that they had failed to work out his secret ID.

They soon heard the zeta beams powering up, but were surprised when no name was announced. They all glanced at each other, unsure of what to do. Before they could do anything, however, another person entered the room. 

He looked to be about 13 years old, dressed in casual clothes with a pair of black sunglasses slipped into the top of his jacket. He had dark black hair and bright blue eyes. Another surprising thing about the newcomer was that they recognised him. He was Richard Grayson, ward of Gotham Billionaire, Bruce Wayne. But how had he gotten into the cave?

“Hey guys,” Richard greeted, smiling broadly, “What’s up?”  
“How did you get in here?” Artemis blurted out. She was worried he would recognise her. Afterall, they did go to the same school. Wait…  
“I came through the zeta beams, Artemis,” Richard replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “How else was I supposed to get here?”

Artemis just stared at him in realisation. Of course. It all made sense now! He was famous, being Bruce Wayne’s ward and all. His nickname was ‘Dick’ which started with a ‘D’ and he went to the same school as her. Now that she comes to think of it, he was the one who took that stupid picture with her on her first day at Gotham Academy. “We’ll laugh about this someday”? That was just like him, the little troll.

“I’m laughing,” Artemis told him, to the confusion of her other teammates.  
Dick smirked “Well, I’m glad someone connected the dots.”  
The team focused their attention on him at his words, taking in his familiar features.

“Robin?” Wally asked in disbelief.  
Dick was grinning now, “Took you long enough KF”  
“You troll,” Wally uttered, feeling betrayed.  
“Why, thank you,” Dick replied, cheekily.

“Wait, does this mean Bruce Wayne is Batman?” Artemis asked.  
“How did you guess?”


End file.
